First Time in 20 Years
by LemonyGoodness7542
Summary: Fang left Max for 20 years. What happens when they meet up at the place they flew with the hawks? I'll tell you what happens, a lil catching up then LEMON. Don't read if you do not like lemons. R&R or else o.O :


**Lemon #1 of many! **

**Characters:**

**Max (Goes by Maxine Ride) is 34-years old, and the leader of the flock. She has mousy-brown hair, and dark brown eyes, like freshly baked brownies. The thing about her is she stopped aging at 16.**

Fang is also 34-years old, and Max's old "boyfriend" as you may call it. He has dark hair and olive skin. Again, like Max, he stopped aging around 16.

Iggy (Goes by James Ride) like Max and Fang, he is also 34-years old. He has strawberry blonde hair. He can now see, strangely the night vision has kicked in after more than 20 years. He stopped aging around 17.

Nudge (Goes by Krystal Ride) is 31-years old and African-American, and has brown hair. She stopped aging at 14.

the Gasman (Goes by Adrian Ride) is now 28-years old and has blue eyes and dirty-blonde hair. He no longer has a "funky digestive system". He stopped aging at 13.

Angel (Goes by Angel Ride) is 26-years old, and has curly golden hair. Angel stopped aging at 10.

**Max: Are you seriously going to post this?  
Fang: Just for the record, I would never do any of this… Or would I! o.O  
Me: Let's get onto the lemon… Oh by the way Maximum Ride DOES NOT belong to me… but a girl can dream. Maximum Ride belongs to James Patterson. **

I flew as fast as I could to the place that could bring me joy… or absolute death. Fang had promised that in 20 years we would meet at the cliff were we flew with the hawks. I thought I had spotted him once in Germany, but the second I blinked, he was gone.

I smiled as I saw the lake. Fang… please be there. I landed in a small patch of sand. I looked at my refection in the water. My light brown hair was down and fell to the middle of my back. I had, finally, gotten a nice tan that looked killer in my white Abercrombie t-shirt. I know you probably may have guessed this, but my breast got WAY bigger and my curves kicked in. My skinny jeans were a nice touch, I thought.

All of a sudden, something grabbed me from behind. I kicked whoever it was in the knee… hard, and dug my nails into their arms, causing them to howl in pain. The person fell and I whirled around. "What the hell Max!" the boy barked. "FANG!" I screamed jumping onto him.

He laughed and hugged me back. "I swear if you ever leave me again I will MURDER you," I said, almost in tears. "Wow, Max. You look so… different," was his astonished reply, "How's the Flock?" And so I told him everything that had happened in the last 20 years. "High school for 20 years. That would have KILLED me," he said. I laughed. Then he caressed my cheek, his hand was warm and callused heavily. But it was all Fang. Next he traced my lips, which was making my breathing heavy and rough. He snaked his hand behind my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. His lips melted me. Not like the thousands of other boys I'd kissed, it was heavenly.

The kisses got extremely heavy and urgent. I felt something poke my stomach and smiled, giving Fang the opportunity to shove his tongue into my mouth. I decided to do it too, so I stuck my tongue in his mouth and explored it. Finally, when he pulled back, I realized I had sometime take his shirt off and he had taken off mine.

"I love you, Maximum…" he murmured against my neck. I knew what he wanted. And I wanted it too. So badly… "Please," I moaned. He smiled as he ran his finger along my body. He slowly ran it down my stomach, and then he took off the remainder of my clothes after a quick nod from me. He slid his finger down to my vagina, where he inserted a finger and began slowly moving it in and out.

"Fa…Fang." I started, trying to breath, choking on my own words. He looked up, removing his finger.

"Yes?" He asked quietly.

"I'm not sure I'm ready." I said, still choking. He kissed my softly, "It's alright…" Fang was so understanding… that's when I noticed the pain in his eyes. "Fang… I think I'm ready… NOW," I said coyly. He pinned my arms above my head.

"You sure?" He said as he kissed me strongly, his cock getting hard at the sight of my naked body.

"Absolutely." I wound her fingers into his hair as he got undressed to match my bare skin. "Touch me…I want you to touch me." He followed orders and touched me in places I had never been touched. He stoked my face lovingly.

He touched me in everyplace possible, my pussy, my breasts, my face.

"My turn." I whispered in his ear. I sat up and laid him down. His penis was at least 9 inches. I poked the mushroom head curiously, causing him to moan. I wonder what happens when I do this… At the thought I inserted his dick into my mouth. "Max!" he gasped. I bopped my head up and down. I continued for a few more minutes with Fang's breathing increasing speed. Soon that deep tension inside of him was felt. Fang grabbed me by the head and pushed his dick deeper into my mouth.

"I-I'm coming!" he yelled. Soon he shot his load into my mouth and Fang watched as Max swallowed his load. When I pulled away from his penis, I lifted my hand and put it below my mouth. A few drops of cum dropped into my hand. I observed it for a second. "Come on." He laid on top of me, cautious at first, but then eased his cock into me. I gasped as the sharp jolt of pain ran through me like an electric shock, it hurt, but I'd been through worse.

"I took you." Fang said as he eased in and out of my pussy. I tried my best to keep quiet, not wanting to make and uproar, but I let out one long moan of pleasure, the glory of finally having someone who loved me. Fang's wings were outstretched, making him look like a GOD.

"Do…you…love me?" I asked between gasps. He nodded slowly as he kept up a rhythm, trying to get me used to him fucking me, "Max. I love you more than you will ever know. The last twenty years have been agonizing without you." I arched my back and clung onto his back. My hands glided underneath his wings. Mine stretched out to full length then loosened up and came in a little. My fingers dug into his back, trying not to scream out. I knew it was a sensitive spot but right now, nothing mattered but living through the next second.

"I love you more than anything in the world." He said, still trying not to lose control. My gasping sped up as an orgasm rushed through my body, cumming all over him, before he did. I hung on  
"I love you." I said quietly. "Promise me, you'll love me forever…" Fang asked.

"Promise."


End file.
